Tundrus (Alpha)
Tips and Trivia *Using Snow Bomb without the Winter Shooter equipped will only take half the cooldown than it usually is. The only difference is that it will be thrown in an arc-like path. *This is the second Hexer added to the game. *Tundrus was added in the Christmas update as a tribute to Christmas. *This is the third class that includes having more abilities than the average class. The others classes are Omega with Omega Stance and Nether with its Katana Stance. *Tundrus needs at least 30 mana to activate/equip the Winter Shooter. *Holding the cup of hot chocolate increases the mana regen of Tundrus. *Tundrus is most likely a play on tundra, and tundra is type of biome where the tree growth is hindered by low temperatures and short growing seasons. *Tundrus may have been named after the Spiral Knights weapon of the same name. *Tundrus can reduce Nelfhelm's armor by hitting Nelfhelm's head with his snowballs. *Drinking the cup of chocolate can activate Leaking Snow. *Tundrus' Snowballs currently slows even allies. *Tundra can stop Transposition's teleportation. Strategies *Lure melee classes into a false sense of security before attacking with a barrage of snowballs at close range, but remember, this doesn't always work with rusher classes or some mages. *Try to gain mana first and avoid fights at the start, so you can easily spam abilities more with the Winter Shooter equipped without running out of mana fast. Often done by using Warmth at the start of a round and not drinking it immediately. *A weak, but overall effective strategy is to use Snowball without the Winter Shooter equipped or charging the Z key. It consumes a little amount of mana, and can damage enemies lightly. Could be used for an alternative of kiting/attacking from a distance while the other abilities are in cooldown. *Without Winter Shooter equipped, Tundrus will jump and then throw the Snow Bomb. The aim might be difficult for inexperienced players to use, so be prepared and compensated. If you're having trouble with using X without the Winter Shooter, use Snow Bomb with the Winter Shooter to get a better aim later. Another way to get around this is to jump manually before the automated jump. *A general rule for aiming Snow Bomb without the Winter Shooter is to aim your cursor at the ground half-way between you and your target. *Constantly use Warmth for healing (which is pressing C twice), being buffed by walkspeed and defense slightly, and regaining mana. This is a very useful ability, whether in battle or outside of battle. *Tanks might take advantage of Tundra, as it grants extra defense to them. Be sure to use Tundra wisely, and decide whether or not it is the right time to use it. *After freezing an enemy with Tundra, now is your chance to attack! Use Snowball or Snow Bomb while the Winter Shooter is equipped to deal good damage to the enemy. *Firing Tundra's ice projectile in mid-air can deal a great amount of recoil knockback to Tundrus, which can be useful for dodging attacks and making distance between you and an enemy. *Activating Warmth and then click will cause the enemy to be damaged by the hot chocolate and having their defense debuffed slightly. This could be an alternative to attacking when being in melee combat. *'Do not' use standard attacks while having the Winter Shooter equipped to rush into fights, as the attack rate is slow and your walkspeed is decreased. Instead, use the Winter Shooter's standard attacks to knock back enemies when you're being damaged yourself. *If you need to run, use your ult then use your x afterwards. This will delay the enemy and give you a chance to escape. *When the Snow Bomb is thrown and it first hits the surface, 5 more snowballs fly in an arc from the impact point to the nearest enemy. This can be used to get enemies that are hiding behind cover or in corners since the extra snowballs fly towards them no matter where the Snow Bomb initially lands. *The DPS of Z, when charged, is high. Especially when multiple snowballs hit at once. Use this to an advantage at medium-close range to inflict massive damage and debuffs to an opponent. *It is advisable that you should only use Winter Shooter to deal short, burst damage because of the high mana consumption rate when in use. *If you are forced to engage in melee combat, use Warmth to gain a sharp, solid edge and cripple the enemy's defense even further alongside with your passive. Warmth is not just for healing and gaining mana, y'know? *When using your Tundra at close range, aim at the ground. You will most likely freeze your opponent, even when your opponent is one or two studs off the ground. Weaknesses *Rush Tundrus with a very fast and agile class (Proto, Nether). It won't be able to hit you effectively enough ultimately leading to its downfall. *Tank classes may have the upper hand when in a fight with Tundrus, as Tundra might be ineffective against them, and Tundrus' rapid attacks might be overall useless. *If you can, have the most damage you can gain when fighting Tundrus. Tundrus has a lack of defensive strategies other than kiting, which is more of a preventative strategy, and might not be prepared for high damage. *Tundrus' Tundra can actually miss when the player is not pointing the Winter Shooter in the right direction or a brick is blocking the way, instead of it freezing enemies instantly when Tundrus looks at them. You can easily dodge it by making a sudden move. *Slowing the Tundrus down will be most likely effective, especially when using Winter Shooter, as it lowers Tundrus' walkspeed already. *'Take note of this:' Remember that when Tundrus gets damaged, Leaking Snow (passive) will activate, and will leave a puddle that will decrease movement and defense as long as you stay on it. If the class you're using is weak to defensive and/or walkspeed debuffs, try kiting from a good distance and have cover with you. *When you're frozen from Tundrus' Tundra, try to shoot ranged attacks at Tundrus as a counterattack. Constantly jump in attempt to avoid Tundrus' snowballs. *'Having great mana consumption for the abilities is not Tundrus' weaknesses', which is a misconception to most inexperienced players. Instead, what makes Tundrus' downfall is having little to no mana left when using Winter Shooter, as the Winter Shooter is what makes Tundrus overall great at dishing out damage from abilities. *Tundrus lacks damage when fighting with standard attacks, so fighting Tundrus when he/she runs out of mana would be effective. *Tundrus' Winter Shooter click combo parries very easily, use this to your advantage. Category:Alpha Hexers Category:Alpha Category:Alpha Classes